


Why Won't It End...?

by whilowhisp



Category: Mutafukaz | MFKZ (2017)
Genre: Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Medical Assault, Medical Experimentation, Memory Alteration, Molestation, Non-Consensual Touching, Restraints, Sexual Assault, Trauma Exploration, Whump, electroshock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilowhisp/pseuds/whilowhisp
Summary: What really happened while Lino was being brainwashed, even if Vinz only remembers part of it.Please read the tags, and if I missed a tag don't hesitate to tell me and I'll correct the mistake. Thank you to user @bookscorpion for helping edit this work.
Relationships: Angelino/Vinz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Why Won't It End...?

Vinz twisted and fought against the restraints that had him pinned to some kind of examination table. He’d been stripped nude and buckled in spread eagle and he kinda felt like the tentacle mafia was gonna probe his ass or something, alien abduction style. 

Doctors, or things masquerading as doctors, stood at either side of him, faces covered with masks and wearing the smurf blue suits. They looked like formless blue trash bags on the edges of his vision. “Hey, Uh… what the hell is going on?” His voice cracked as they pulled paper backing off what looked like circular bandaids, but they had things sticking out of the center. One went on his head, near the bright, wild flame. Another went on his chest, above his heart, and two went on his rib cage. Next, were his arms and the v of his hips. He didn’t like where they were headed. 

He just about jumped out of his skin when a white latex-gloved hand wrapped around his flaccid cock, hot even through the rubber and squeezing tight as they placed a sensor under the sensitive head. “Hey!” He squeaked, trying to squirm away but then they had him by the balls, literally. The one holding his dick slid its hand down (too warm, weird latex, but it still felt like something, not good, certainly gross, but he could still feel it) and gathered up his testes in its fingers, squeezing. 

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” It was the first time either of the doctor guys had spoken, and it wasn’t a kind, bedside manner voice. It was sandpaper and acetone on his skin and he whimpered. He wasn’t gonna argue, or fight when it felt like they were trying to pop his testes like grapes. 

“Good boy.” 

Vinz flushed with shame but was still relieved when the guy’s grip loosened. He tried to hold himself very still as they lifted his sack to put a sensor on his taint. 

“It’s truly fascinating.” The other guy was talking, attaching wires to the things sticking out of the sensors. He stared at Vinz’s head, leaning so close the thick rubber material of his coveralls brushed against Vinz’s arm. Vinz held himself as still as he could, so hyperfocused on the proximity of his captor and the squeak of PVC against his arm that he didn’t even notice the placement of more sensors on his legs and feet. If the first guy sounded scary, this guy was gonna cut him open and poke around inside while he was still breathing. 

Vinz had a hard time breathing with the way this guy trailed his fingers and the wires over his skin. One wire after another was clipped to the things stuck all over his body, and the guy didn’t seem all that concerned by Vinz having a heart attack, more fascinated than anything else. Unbidden, Vinz couldn’t help remembering the frogs he and Lino had had to dissect in biology, thinking that maybe, if they hadn’t been dead, they’d feel pretty much the same way he did now. 

“Besides your cranium and its… flame... you seem entirely ordinary…” 

Vinz felt his vision tunneling when the guy reached the node on his hip, and he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not when he went right past his cock to connect the wires to his thighs and calves. The extra wires he kept separated from the rest really wasn’t comforting. He may have avoided his junk for now, but he wouldn’t forever.

“Skin coloration is off, of course, I’ve never seen a human this shade, but everything else seems… the same.” 

Vinz tried really hard not to move or make any noise as long as he could, but he whimpered when the guy finally touched his dick again. He was warmer than the first alien, and it felt like he was gonna give Vinz’s junk burns just from handling him. And boy did he wish he’d stop handling him.

“Weirdo. I’m gonna check the connections.” The first alien pulled away, grabbing ahold of the wires that the other guy had been dragging around Vinz’s body and starting to follow them to the wall. Vinz definitely agreed: the guy sticking around was a weirdo, but the idea of being left alone with him had his chest constricting. Even the slightest movements of the wires as the guy made sure they all plugged into the wall had the adhesive pulling on the fine hairs of his body, little pinpricks of pain all over him, but it really wasn’t a relief when he dropped them to head to the door.

He left the room and Vinz couldn’t breathe.

“You’re scared.” Weirdo sounded amused, circling two fingers around the base of Vinz’s cock and letting his sack rest in his palm, weighing it with a slight bounce and rolling his balls back and forth.

“No shit, I’m scared!” It was like the mocking declaration had let loose some sort of flood, broke some sort of mental dam because then Vinz just couldn’t shut up. “You’re a weird tentacle gang banger who's got me strapped to a table, got me covered in sensors, buck naked, and you’re fondling my junk! Of course, I’m scared!” He was babbling, voice high pitched, and he was struggling to breathe. 

“I got grabbed out of a taco deli! I ain’t done shit but I’ve been chased, shot at, you’ve kidnapped my best friend, I don’t even know what you’ve done with him!” God, where was Lino? Were they doing the same shit to him? Was he strapped down, fondled, experimented on? Lino had been acting weird ever since that car accident, crawling around the room and down buildings, shooting cops.

What if they were cutting him up? 

Fuck, what if they were gonna cut them both up? 

“Let us go! We ain’t done shit to you!” He twisted to try and get away, but then the guy started to jerk him. Vinz’s whole body went stiff as a board, still. His stomach was cold. He was gonna puke. The guy wrapped all five fingers around him and slowly slid his hand up, right to the wire attached to the sensor under the head, and down. It wasn’t fast, wasn’t good, not like his own hand felt or really anybody else's’ should have, but it was something. And apparently, it was enough of something for his body to react.

He wasn’t getting hard, too much blood was going everywhere else for that, but god he wanted to fucking die.

“I wonder if a sedative would help.” One hand was stroking Vinz, dry and too hot, but the other hand started to wander. Weirdo ran his fingers over Vinz’ hip, to the soft part of his stomach, where the line of pubes down to his dick ran, to rub in a way that might have been an attempt at soothing. Vinz’s lungs ached and he couldn’t pull in any air, no matter how much his chest heaved and hitched. He was getting lightheaded

“Shhhhh, shhhhh.” Weirdo kept jacking him off or trying to. When the gentle belly rubs didn’t help, he moved his hand up. He rubbed at Vinz’s stomach and fingered between his ribs, pushed down too hard, then moved on. Vinz finally reacted, jerking away when the guy rubbed at his nipple, and damn if the guy didn’t act like he won the lottery.

“I’ve heard of sensitivities here. Our other male subjects haven’t had it, so I worried I wouldn’t be able to experiment with it before our mission was complete.” He rubbed back and forth, and maybe Vinz was going to pass out. He really, really wanted to pass out. If he passed out he wouldn’t have to listen to this guy talk about him like a science project, wouldn’t have to suffer through the way he kept touching him. His chest hitched, he hiccuped like he was gonna start crying.

A weird bubble of nothing swelled to take up space in his chest, shoving everything else aside. He stopped moving, stopped really reacting except for the minute twitches his body gave without permission. Fighting just made it worse. He just had to stop fighting.

Weirdo pinched at his nipple gently, pulling a little, then a little more when his body twitched a little, “Good boy… there we go.” 

This was humiliating. Vinz’s face was hot and tears started to slide down the sides of his head, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He couldn’t bring himself to speak. This was happening. This was happening and he couldn’t stop it.

“No sedatives necessary.” Weirdo laughed, rubbing against the tip of his dick and it felt… good? He was feeling it but he kind of felt like he was somewhere else. His nipples tingled and Weirdo rubbed what little precum Vinz’ dick was making around, wetting his thumb and the tip of his dick. “Your response is regular, though the flame… I wonder if you’re even aware of it.” Weirdo reached down with the hand that’d been at Vinz’s chest to take some of the moisture from his dick and bring it back up to try and lubricate the way he pinched and twisted Vinz’s nipple. 

Apparently, it wasn’t enough though, because he made an unhappy noise and pulled that hand away. 

“Could you bring in the lubricant?” He called out, and he wasn’t talking to Vinz. Even if he was, Vinz couldn’t answer. He wasn’t there anymore. 

He was back in their shit hole apartment. He was on that shitty couch where Lino slept, and he was with Lino. Lino was laying with him, head on his chest. It’d only happened a few times, just when Lino was exhausted and when Vinz could afford the weed, they’d lay on the couch together and smoke. They rolled blunts out of cigarette paper Vinz stole from the corner store and used the flame on his skull to light them. Most of the time they just sat and watched cartoons, didn’t cuddle on the couch, but Vinz liked it no matter what they did. Thinking about Lino, thinking about him straddling Vinz’s hips to lean and light a new blunt, the warm, pleasant weight of his best friend and the beautiful haze of weed was probably the only way he was surviving this.

“No way. You ruined the electrodes last time.” A voice called through the intercom and Weirdo scoffed. “Improvise and hurry up. I’m gonna start the tests whether you’re done playing with him or not.”

“Fine.” Vinz felt the guy tilt his head back, felt him inspect the edges of the upper jaw of the skull that made up his head and pull at his lower lip. “I suppose I’ll make it work.” He didn’t even resist him opening his mouth, probing around where his upper lip should have been, around his tongue and teeth. There was no point in resisting, no point in fighting. He just… tried to stay in his happy place. 

He wasn’t really remembering any particular time they’d laid on that couch together, more like an amalgamation of all the times they’d laid there. Lino always laid on top of him, mostly cus when Vinz inevitably dozed off he had a habit of rolling off, and Lino was better at staying put. They’d start back to chest, Lino’s head against Vinz’s jaw, and they’d pass the blunt back and forth.

One time Lino asked how Vinz could smoke with his teeth over his lip. I’d taken the better part of twenty minutes for Vinz to clumsily explain that they weren’t his teeth and how he ate and smoked. Lino had ended up straddling him to give him a really confused, scrutinizing kind of look while Vinz waved his hands around.

“Dude, you are making absolutely no sense.” Lino had muttered, squinting at him, and Vinz groaned. He’d known he wasn’t making sense, but how in the hell was he going to explain his mouth? It wasn’t like anybody had ever explained it to him, it was just how he was. Lino had eventually just swatted at his hands till he made Vinz take the blunt so he could have both hands free.

“Man, it just works…” If Vinz wasn’t high as a kite, he’d have jumped out of his skin when Lino’s hands started touching his face. As it was, he’d still startled only a little. Lino’s hands had been soft and warm, not hot like Weirdo’s, and he hadn’t pushed or made him do anything. All he’d done was touch, explore the edges of the outcropping that covered his mouth, underneath to his lower lip.

“Man, you ain’t got an upper lip!” Lino hadn’t sounded disgusted, just a little weirded out and curious. “How do you drink from a straw…?” 

Whether he had wanted an answer or not, he hadn’t waited for one. He’d just kept touching, weight resting wholly on Vinz, and Vinz hadn’t been able to breathe, but it hadn’t been fear. It hadn’t been dread or panic, it’d been something a lot like anticipation. He remembered how Lino had traced where his lower lip touched the top, touching the dampness there and brushing his fingers so Vinz opened his mouth a little. 

His whole body jerked and he was yanked from his happy place when a sharp shock sparked through his body. He cried out and he choked. Weirdo’s fingers were jammed so far in his mouth they were curled around his molars, felt like they were trying to reach in and pull out his tongue. 

“There we go, welcome back.” Weirdo laughed, rocking Vinz’s head back and forth with the grip he had on his teeth before finally taking his fingers away. Vinz sobbed. He wanted this to be over, why wouldn’t they just fucking leave him alone? 

Weirdo used the saliva to slick up Vinz’s cock so he could start jacking him off again. Every now and again another shock kicked through Vinz’s body. It was everywhere, jolting through his dick, through his taint, his head, his chest, felt it race along his nerves from his feet to everything above them. It made his legs kick and his arms twitch. It made his whole body jerk and shudder. All the mixed signals had his body confused, but he was still getting hard and he just wanted to die.

“What were you thinking about?” Weirdo squeezed at the base and rubbed at the head again, right at the slit where it was almost too sensitive to even feel good. Another shock went through Vinz’s body and his dick twitched with it. “Where did you disappear to?” 

Like hell was he gonna answer, even if he could stop the little hitched sobs long enough to do it.

“Somewhere nice, I assume, somewhere where this…” Weirdo squeezed and pumped him slow and languid, “happened? Was it with a female? Would it make you feel better if I was female?” 

It’d make him feel better if he was dead, Vinz wanted to tell him. Instead, he just sobbed.

“Your flame is awfully low, does it need fuel? Or is it because of your mental state?” Weirdo knew Vinz wasn’t going to answer, he was just talking to himself. Every now and again there was a long pause between shocks, long enough his muscles stopped trying to anticipate it, started to relax. The moment he stopped expecting it, they shocked him, long enough to make him twist and jolt, his muscles cramping.

Between the talking and the shocks, it was hard to go back into his head. Vinz kept trying to think of Lino’s fingers rubbing at his lower lip, or the way he’d felt when Lino tried to angle his head like he was figuring out how to kiss him, but then Weirdo would say something weird, or he’d get shocked and his thoughts would scatter. He just wanted to go home.

“Here, let me help you.” Weirdo kept his fingers wrapped around him, but his other hand moved under Vinz’s back, using what little room he had to move to prop his knees up and make him thrust up into the circle of his fingers. “That’s how you mate, right? Imagine my hand is a vagina, it’ll help you achieve orgasm.” 

Weird was definitely enjoying this, but Vinz was too broken, too tired to try and stop the movements Weirdo was forcing his hips into. He wasn’t participating, could barely move a muscle, like his limbs were full of lead, but Weirdo was definitely getting something out of it.

“Or perhaps you’re homosexual?” Weirdo kept making him thrust, but he shifted his hand so he could rub against his asshole with a thumb while he cupped his ass, and Vinz sobbed. He just wanted this to be over, wanted Weirdo to be done with him and leave. He was already jerking him off against his will, couldn’t he just leave his fucking ass out of this?

Weirdo just rubbed back and forth, dry and pushing at the resistance, but at least he didn’t penetrate, and for that Vinz was thankful. He still wanted to kill this man in every horrible way and he still wanted to curl up and die himself, but at least he wasn’t gonna be fingerfucked dry. Vinz’s orgasm coiled tightly in his lower back. He’d have come a while ago if he wasn’t being raped by a weird tentacle dude, if he was in his apartment with his own hand or with Lino, but he was still humiliated he was going to come at all. Was there no end to this?

“You’re enjoying this… You’re close, aren’t you? I can see it in your muscles. You’re going to orgasm any moment now.” Weirdo sounded enthralled, fascinated as he quickened his hand. 

The saliva had all dried up, so it was rough again, tacky in the weirdest, worst way, but Vinz chased it. He wanted this to be over. Maybe if it was over Weirdo would go away. Weirdo took his second hand away but Vinz kept thrusting up into it with what little energy he had. Weirdo made a gross, delighted sound like he was thrilled. 

He was so close. Nausea, the shocks, everything was shoving it down, keeping him away from it, but if he could just come, if he could just do this one thing, Weirdo would go away. He’d be free from this torture, this humiliation. He had to believe that, he had to.

Weirdo started playing with his nipples again, groaning when Vinz gave a little noise, and Vinz shuddered in disgust. It was almost enough to kill any chance he had at getting off, but he fought it. He had to think of something sexy, something that’d help himself along. 

Without really meaning to, he thought of Lino. He thought of Lino and him making out on the couch and the way Lino had ground against him through their boxers and the way he’d shivered and moaned. He thought about Lino’s hands on his face and the way he kissed and he thought about Lino trailing his mouth down around his collarbone and laughing when he squeaked at a kiss just shy of his nipple. Lino had made fun of him for it, but it’d been in good fun. Their hips hadn’t stopped moving.

He thought about wrapping both arms around Lino when his best friend came and feeling him buck and listening to him moan in his ear and that was what did it. Not even half a second after he finally, finally fell over that edge, two things happened. One, Weirdo let go of him completely. He was left bucking up into nothing as his own come spurted over his stomach and dribbled down his dick. Two, the guy controlling the electricity switched it to high and didn’t turn it off. 

He twisted and groaned and shook, seizing as the electricity confused every nerve in his body and made every muscle cramp and ache. His cock kept twitching like it didn’t know if it was still supposed to be enjoying this or not, and it smeared through the mess he’d made of his stomach.

“P-Please… Please stop!” Vinz’s teeth hurt from how hard he was gritting them and his head was gonna burst. It just wasn’t ending.

Through blurry tears he watched as Weirdo moaned and gripped himself through the blue smurf plastic, jerking himself off to watching Vinz writhe in agony. With the white fire racing through his nerves from every electrode, he couldn’t even focus enough to be disgusted.

It didn’t end, even when his vision narrowed and he couldn’t breathe. He was gonna pass out, thank fucking god. His head was pounding but he welcomed the darkness, the same expanding bubble of calm in his chest, like sweet, sweet relief.

Distantly he heard the guy on the intercom come through, even while Vinz’s eyes rolled up in his head and everything faded to fuzz and pain, “You’re welcome.” He didn’t feel anything else after just a moment. Blessed, wonderful darkness closed in and settled over him like a blanket.

Thank god.

When he woke up again, his muscles felt sore and he didn’t know where he was. The last thing he remembered was being knocked out in Pipo’s. Kidnapped by the tentacle mafia that had been after them since Lino’s accident.

His wrists and ankles were held tightly down, and his stomach was wet, for whatever reason. Everything smelled like antiseptic and every movement had something pulling on his skin. It took so much effort to open his eyes he almost didn’t try, but there was definitely something off and he didn’t want to be sleeping wherever the freaks had taken him.

“The fuck…?” Where were they? Where was Lino? Why the fuck was he naked and why the fuck were there wires attached to him everywhere? There was even one on his dick! “What the fuck are you gonna do to me?” His voice didn’t really have to raise two octaves but it definitely did as he yanked and squirmed and twisted.

“The fuck is going on!”


End file.
